


Little things

by Loveless_Sky



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Ue and Mufuyu, No Dialogue, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveless_Sky/pseuds/Loveless_Sky
Summary: They are in love. It's just not that obvious
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Little things

**Author's Note:**

> So, another Given OS !  
> Still the same, English is not my first language, sorry for mistakes and typos  
> Enjoy!

Smock filling the atmospher, the weather outside was cold. If they wanted, they could produce smoke without cigarrettes. Their simple breaths could do just as much smoke.   
They were outside the studio, enjoying their short break, Uenoyama and Mafuyu were inside, enjoying it on their side. 

Small talks were exchange between the two boys and it could have pass for a normal talk between two friends is it weren't for some small things. 

The way the were so close to each other, puffing on their nicotine's baton nearly at the same time. Bodies press next to each other, hands touching from time to time, never really grabbing one another. Just barelly touching. 

Or the hand of Akihiko when he was touching Haruki's hair. Softly grabbing a piece of hair and tugging it behind his ear. Gently touching it as the part of the body became red with embarrassement while the other man was smiling. 

The way they could whispered little nothing in each other ears, making them blush because they weren't accustom by that. 

# # # # # # # #

When they were alone in Haruki's appartment, they could do whatever they wanted. From simple touches to love making. All of this, all was always done with so much love and patience. It was like they never experienced this. Then, it was probably the truth. 

Haruki had loved Akihiko from the very first time he saw the other boy. It was love at the first sigh like we say. Akihiko came to love Haruki as time passed. It was slow and he definitely took his time to figured out that he liked Haruki. 

But now, here they were. Happy and content. Loving each other like there was no tomorrow. And sometimes it was shy. Sometimes it was pressing. But it was always with just as much love. They were always loving each other. From sharing a drink just the two of them or with Mafuyu and Uenoyama, to hands touching when they were smocking, hair petting when they were on the couch or making love in their bed. 

Yes, it took time for both of them. It took them a certain time to be able to be themselves around each other. Yes sometimes it was still awkward. But most importantly, there was always so much love and softness. 

It took time for them to be happy but now they could enjoy the world with each other presence. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
